User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Double Proposal: Flora and the Moon Juju
Thought I do something different for once, so here's a double proposal for Flora and her mother the Moon Juju from the Tak and the Power of Juju video game series What is the Work? Tak and the Power of Juju is a video game series created by Nickelodeon as its first series that was a video game before it was a cartoon. The games are about Tak, a shaman apprentice who uses magical powers granted by deities known as "Juju" to defeat various villains across five different games. Who are They? What have They Done? The Moon Juju is considered the most powerful Juju in the universe, she uses her lunakinetic powers to protect the Pupanunu village from malevolent villains and evil Jujus. She has two daughters: twins Flora and Fauna, both of which possess nature powers with the former being naturakinetic, and the latter using "animagic" (as one could call it). Over the course of the first three games, Flora and her mother play major roles helping Tak on his quest to defeat various villains that wish to harm the Pupanunu village, such as Tlaloc and the Black Mist Tribe. Despite their major roles in the games, they were largely absent from spin-off TV series of the same name (although a character called the Aurora Juju appears and looks and behaves in a similar as the Moon Juju). Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors I did not nominate Fauna because her personality is not befitting for her character (cynical and jerkish), as well as the fact that she doesn't have a page on this wiki (at least not yet). Juju are considered deities in the series, so in a way, the Pupanunu Village could be classified as worshiping a polytheisic, indigenous religion. Nonetheless, many of the Juju have a sense of Moral Agency (whether good or evil), and the Moon Juju and her daughters are among those that follow the path towards good. While Flora doesn't have any corrupting factors, her mother does have a questionable position in the third game. In the third game Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, it is revealed that every 60 years, the Moon Juju holds a large-scale contest between various tribes (including the Pupanunu Village and the evil Black Mist Tribe), in which the winner will earn her favor and have the right to carry out their wishes. The Black Mist Tribe reveals that if they win, they will have the Moon Juju burn down the Papanunu tribe, to which the Moon Juju must uphold if that becomes a reality; however knowing that their wish is wrong, she has ways of stopping this from happening as she favors the Pupanunu Village over the Black Mist Tribe, she crosses the Goodness Zone by having her daughters Flora and Fauna give Tak and Look (who both represent the Pupanunu Village) extra Mana to ensure their victory (and in a way, allowing them to cheat to prevent the Dark Mist Tribe from carrying out their evil motive). When she learns that the Dark Mist Tribe are using the power of the Dark Juju to cheat in the final challenge, she stops this from happening by disqualifying them, and thus allowing the Pupanunu Tribe to win. While screen-time is generally not an issue for either of them, I should at least mention that they are completely absent from the spin-off TV series. Admirable Standards Unlike other Juju, The Moon Juju and Flora do not like to show-off their shows as a form of power and arrogance, and neither of them use their powers for destruction, rather as protection. The Moon Juju, although the most powerful Juju, is very kind and benevolent, and her daughter Flora shares this personality (as well as the extra trait of being rather spunky). The Moon Juju was also willing to break the rules by tasking her daughters to give Tak and Look extra mana in the challenges to allow the Pupanunu Village to win the Great Juju Challenge, largely because their wishes with her power were selfless, rather than selfish and evil like the other tribes. Flora also stands out, as in the first game, she follows Tak for a large portion of his adventure (including the final battle against Tlaloc) rather than stay in the Juju Realm unless summoned by the Pupanunu village. She was also more than willing to allow the Pupanunu Tribe to win by giving them extra mana, again because she and her mother hated the Dark Mist Tribe because of their desire to destroy the Pupanunu Village. Final Verdict Tak and the Power of Juju is a rather obscure game series, so I wouldn't be surprised if anyone has heard of this series, or even participates in voting on this nomination. Nonetheless, I hope I provided enough information on whether or not to convince any of you to vote for approval or rejection of both of these characters. If you also wish, you can vote for one and against one if you feel one does not fit the criteria and the other does. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal